


Day Two Hundred Sixty-Five || Staff

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [265]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: It's never a bad idea to learn how to use a new weapon. Especially when you still have your share of enemies...and they aren't just targeting you.





	Day Two Hundred Sixty-Five || Staff

While not as physically demanding as his work had ever been as a shinobi, Sasuke’s role in the refurbished police force still requires a fair level of physicality. Few, if any, of Konoha’s residents could ever truly lift a hand against him at anywhere close to his full power, but that doesn’t mean he skirts on his training. Chasing thieves and combating small-time gang members within the village’s wall still takes at least a basic level of strength.

Of course, quite a few simply give up as soon as they realize who they’re up against...and few of his assignments ever even leave him winded. But, as his father always said, your body is your primary offense and defense. Weapons can be broken, chakra run dry, kekkei genkai can fail you...but the one thing you should always be able to count on is yourself. Your greatest weapon and asset.

So, Sasuke makes regular visits to the training grounds, though rarely for anything too robust. Hinata joins him fairly often, or other times he ends up facing Naruto for a few hours...at levels far below their maximum. Can’t exactly let them raze Konoha to the ground by going all-out in a spar. Most of his work is just general upkeep. Exercise, sparring hand-to-hand, practicing with weapons, or even meditating to keep his chakra flow balanced and open.

“So...what’s your favorite shinobi tool to use?”

Currently taking a breather, Sasuke and Hinata both sit atop a fallen log just outside a well-worn training area beneath the crown of a tree. The leaves are beginning to turn, but there’s enough in them to cling on and provide a little shade as Autumn begins. A pleasant breeze wicks the sweat from their skin, leaving them cool as they settle after a spar.

Sasuke turns to give her a glance. “Favorite tool…?” He takes a moment to think that over. “...I rely most on my sword, but...shuriken are a close second. I prefer them to kunai most of the time. Why?”

“I was just chatting with Tenten the other day,” Hinata muses. A leaf is held between her hands, carefully peeling away pieces along its ribs. “She’s trying to open a weapons shop, and was wanting to know what gear is the most popular. And it got me thinking, is all. I don’t use much weaponry, really...kunai at times, but mostly my hands are my weapons. I don’t have much...need to rely on something outside my body.”

“Your fighting style also relies on chakra, though,” Sasuke reminds her. “It’s good to have some kind of backup. Sure, Jūken still translates into taijutsu, but it’s far less effective without being able to hit tenketsu. It’s not a very...physical style of fighting.”

“True...it’s actually really easy to keep up the forms,” Hinata muses. “It’s more about redirecting, or dodging. I can practice the moves themselves for hours and not get too tired. But that doesn’t mean my chakra always keeps up. That’s usually when I start using a kunai instead. It’s a slightly different motion, though - a slash compared to a strike of a palm.”

“Exactly. It wouldn’t hurt you to learn another style based solely in taijutsu or bukijutsu. I could teach you kenjutsu if you want.”

That earns a soft laugh. “I’ve never considers wielding a sword before, honestly...I like something...smaller. Closer to my body, I guess.”

“Having an extended reach can be useful.”

“I suppose. Tenten was showing me a bō staff...I’d honestly never really considered it before. The way she was spinning it, and striking…! It was actually really neat! Not something I’d expect from a glorified stick,” she giggles.

“Blunt objects can be just as useful as sharp ones if you know how to use them,” the Uchiha replies.

“Have you ever tried one?”

“No, I haven’t...but it seems like it would be interesting. Using a longer weapon means having to adjust to its weight, and balance. Your arms get more tired, so you have to tone them to account for the additional lifting you have to do. And of course there’s taking the shockwaves of blocking blows, or giving them.”

There’s a hum as she considers that. “You’re right. I guess there’s a lot to think about with that sort of thing. Still...I’m not sure it would really be my style. She offered me some lessons, but...I’m not sure if I want to take her up on it.”

“I’d go with you if you went.”

“Really?”

“Sure. It’s never a bad thing to learn a new skill...or at least try to. Having an additional trick up your sleeve might save your life.”

Hinata can’t help a soft snort. “Well...there aren’t too many dangerous encounters in our work now,” she muses. “The police force doesn’t really handle the same degree of criminals as shinobi do. Which I guess I partly miss, but...it’s sort of nice typically having the upper hand.”

“Well, you’re skilled enough as it is to give most people a run for their money,” Sasuke tells her honestly. “You’re one of the strongest Hyūga as far as I’ve been able to tell. But that doesn’t mean you can’t expand your arsenal, just in case.”

After all...the more time passes, the clearer it becomes that there are still those who blame the remaining Uchiha for a number of Konoha’s problems. The backlash against Sasuke, his brother, and their cousin hasn’t relented. If anything, it’s been slowly getting worse. And while Sasuke _does_ know that Hinata can handle herself against most enemies...he worries about her. Getting involved with him means putting herself in harm’s way.

If she can pick up another skill that might give her the slightest edge...he’s not about to tell her not to.

As though realizing his thoughts, Hinata sobers slightly from her joking. “...true. Maybe I’ll tell her I’ll take her up on it, and see if she’d be okay with you tagging along. I’m sure she’d be fine, but better to ask.”

“Yeah, not everyone is comfortable around me, even now.” It’s been over a year since his return to Konoha, and there’s still many who tread on eggshells around him, as though afraid he’ll suddenly turn savage and attack.

Ridiculous, but...at the same time, he can’t blame them.

“Well...I guess I can tell her you’ll buy shuriken from her,” Hinata then muses, trying to lighten the mood. “And I’ll get kunai when I need them. Once she gets her shop all set up and ready to open, we’ll have to go take a look!”

“Mm. Sounds good. Can never have too many weapons,” he notes, glancing over at her giggling. “...what?”

“Nothing, nothing...so, should we have another round of sparring, or...are you ready to go home?”

Sasuke ponders that for a moment. In all honesty, he’s far from tired. But it’s midday by now, and breakfast was quite some time ago. Probably a good idea to get some lunch, clean up, and be productive in other ways for the rest of the day. “Let’s find some food, first. I’m starved.”

“Okay! Maybe we can invite Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan…?”

That earns a grimace. “...do we have to?”

“Well, no…”

“...maybe another time. I have to have more forewarning than that to be ready to deal with those two...especially at the same time.”

Hinata laughs and gives a nod. “F-fair enough. I suppose that means no going to Ichiraku’s...Naruto-kun is surely there.”

“Yakiniku sound good?”

“Sure!”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, not much to today's entry (or, well...technically yesterday's - I'm still a day behind Dx) - mostly just a sort of...slice of life between our two lovebirds. Or...soon-to-be lovebirds. This is around the time they're sort of...figuring out that next step, and all that comes with it.
> 
> But hey, here's something both neat and kinda sad: there's exactly 100 days left in the challenge, now. Just over three months! I won't lie, part of me will be glad when it's over. I've loved this challenge, but it CAN be a bit draining, at times. But it's been so awesome to get back into ficcing, and into the SH community. I definitely plan on turning some of these into longer projects - y'all will have to help me pick which ones xD But yeah, just happened to notice that milestone...oof.
> 
> Anywho, I gotta head to bed, so that's all from me tonight. Thanks for reading!


End file.
